The Dragon, The Fairies and the Elder Scroll
by lloret09
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail or The Elder Scrolls Game all rights goes to each respective owners Synopsis: The man called Dragonborn was betrayed by the empire, whom he had served and sold out to be killed by the Thalmor, ending in a tragic night at the city of Whiterun a midst of the tragic event, he prayed for mercy to spare the life an innocent child, he held in his grasp.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOUGE**

It was a cold stormy night, thunder and lightning covered the skies. The city of Whiterun is engulfed in flames, building's collapsing, the sturdy Imperial Walls no longer had its strength and soon the jewel city of Skyrim will crumble into ashes.

A midst of this was a man they called Dragonborn or Dovahkiin in the dragon's tongue, he was holding a wounded child, a little girl, barely the age of seven in the corner of a half destroyed house.

"Shor's bone, no!" He pressed his hand on the chest of the child, a warm glowing light envelope the body of the child, it was a healing spell.

"Wake up kid, wake… up…" He shouted as he continued with his healing spell, tears slowly came out his eyes as the life of the child slowly fades away. He had been through countless battles but none like this, he doesn't know what to do, and although he can use a decent level of healing spell it was not enough to heal the gravely wounded child. He was losing hope, there was no priest or a healer insight, not even a healing potion from his inventory and his spell won't last long because he was almost out of magicka.

"Someone help! Anyone? I employ you, please save this child Aedra, Daedra, man or mer I don't care so please Akatosh?, Kynareth?, Dibella?, Mara?, Julianos?, Stendarr?, Zenithar?, Arkay?, Talos? Azura? Please spare this poor child...…" he pleaded.

He kept praying while continued with his healing spell, the child regained her consciousness, weak and drained, she mustered what was left of her strength and uttered. "Hey…" He replied. "Shh… Don't talk kid, reserve your strength" The child smiled as life leaks from her body "You're… the… best… can… you… be my father?" Her hand slips away from his grasps as more tears came out of his eyes covered by the rain "Of course kid, of course…"

He heard a voice. "Use your voice Dovahkiin, shout at time, and command it to obey"

He doesn't who or where the voice is, but he obeyed. "Tiid Klo Ul." As the world around him stands still, two glowing lights, white and blue, appeared before him.

The white light spoke "I am the spirit of time known to you mortals as the Dragon God Akatosh"

The blue light spoke also. "And I am the Goddess known to the imperials as Kynareth, spirit of the wind and sky, known to the nords as Kyne"

He did not hesitate as soon as they finished their introduction he pleaded "Please, I'll d-" He was cut off. Both of the Gods spoke in unison "The life of the child, will soon perish Dovahkiin, if we were to save the child are you prepared for the consequence that will happen. He clenched his right arm as he angrily spoke. "I'll do anything you want, killing, thievery and what not. So just please save her"

The storm had passed on the hold of Whiterun, but the city where the Dovahkiin is, time had stood still, the fires and the crumbling of stones was stand still.

Akatosh spoke. "Very well, follow my instruction, first you need a vial and put your own blood in it" He obediently followed Akatosh's command not knowing why. "Now Dov, I give you my blessing" A surge of light gush out of Akatosh and was absorb by the Dovahkiin. "Shout Dovahkiin aim it at the vial" Akatosh commanded.

"Laas Gein Dov"(_Life One Dragon) _His voice was not a shout, but a whisper, surge of light gushed out of the Dragonborn, and was absorb into the vial.

The vial glowed shining red like the blood moon. "Hff..." He smiled in deep joy as he looks at the child clasped in his arms.

"The flow of time on this place will soon return to that of Nirn, and the child is still close to dying, the vial must be consume immediately, Dragonborn" Akatosh exclaim.

In a few moments the flow of time in the city of Whiterun returned; the droplets of rain, the burning houses and the crumbling of the walls, all in one go they occurred just like what Akatosh had foretold. The Dovahkiin wasted no time and poured the blessed concoction on the child's mouth to drink. "Ugh…" she uttered. A few seconds after, she started convulsing. "Is she going to be fine?" the Dovahkiin asks.

Akatosh spoke "Don't worry Dov, Observe" As the child convulse, her brown hair change to blonde with a bit of black, her brown eyes to blue and tanned skin to white, as soon the convulsing stopped he saw the child's appearance somewhat resembled him. The child sleeps, her small fragile body clasped in his arms.

Kynareth shouted "Behold Dragonborn, the child is save both body and soul" The Dovahkiin clenched his fist and solemnly said. "What did you do to her?" Akatosh answered "We save her just like you asked."

The Dovahkiin solemnly ask both Akatosh and Kynareth "What happened to her?"

Akatosh answered "Your essence and hers are now one of the same."

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Your blood, the Dragon's blood, is also a blood that of a divine, it is very potent, it replaces the essence and changes the appearance of the body, mind and even the soul of the one who consumes it, giving a completely new life" Akatosh explained.

Kynareth spoke. "Dragonborn, the child had lost many, her parents, friends and now the very city she calls home, do you think a child as young as this one would have the heart to live on? And you too had lost many betrayed by the crumbling empire you loyally serve. You should rejoice, Dragonborn, from now on, you are not the last, for you are now two, you are a father"

He smiled mildly laughing. "I don't know what I should feel about this"

"Life is full of trials, best not to think too much of what lies ahead of your path, Dragonborn" Kynareth exclaim.

Shining more brightly, the two gods spoke in unison.

"Dragonborn, we fulfilled our end of the bargain, now it's your turn, our champion"

"I am at your service"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

This is a little chapter to show a little side story on what was transpiring at Fairy Tail, this a chapter a few months away before the Elder Scrolls and Fairy tail characters met each other. Yeah sorry about not putting a note earlier..

P.S I'm not that good at English so please bare with me ;P

**THE WIZARDS AND THE LIZARD?**

It was another blazing afternoon at Rad Dessert, dessert province of Fiore. The sound of fiery explosions echoed throughout the outskirts of Rad Oasis town and everyone in it heard it but dismissed it with no worries. The explosions had been happening for two days straight but only starts in the afternoon. Apparently, two mages were hired by the Rad Zoo to capture an escaped reptile that is only active at the peak hours of the afternoon when the heat was blazing.

"**ROAR OF FIRE DRAGON**" a breath of whirling flame came out of the mouth of Natsu the red haired fire dragon slayer, it was aimed at the elusive reptilian creature he was tasked to capture. The creature is called a Rad salamander, native creature of Rad Dessert it was a majestic rare creature, a crimson colored lizard with claws and talons sharp as razor, scales hard as steel but sleeker than silver and sharp yellow glaring eyes to intimidate it's foe but it's only active at the peak hours of the afternoon to hunt, it hides underground at night and on the morning to sleep. Like some reptiles it somewhat resembles a dragon and like a dragon it breathes fire though not exactly breathe but rather secrete a highly flammable liquid from its mouth that is set ablaze by the heat of the dessert and contrary to popular belief this reptilian creature is a vegetarian that eats the fire cactus native only to the desserts of Fiore. It can only grow up to 2ft tall though its size is small in comparison to a dragon it is considered a class A and 4th strongest in ranking, on the official monster hunters list.

The lizard whips its tail with might, easily repelling Natsu's breath attack making Natsu mad. "**WING SLASH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!**" Natsu continued to attack the lizard but with each attempt the lizard evades his attack by either burrowing in the sand or simply dodges with lightning like speed.

Natsu grew madder and tired with each blow but he shows no sign of giving up on the crimson lizard. "THERE'S NOW WAY IM GONNA LOSE TO A LIZARD LIKE YOU" He angrily shouted. The two foes pause, glaring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Meanwhile, Lucy the blonde blue-eyed celestial mage and Happy the blue winged cat was sitting on a corner where a large stone give's them shade from the heat. Lucy and Happy were covered in sweat, tired and thirsty they spoke in unison whilst breathing heavily "Naaat….suuu… give… up… that….lizard is... too… much**…**"

The lizard began its assault opening its mouth secreting a highly flammable liquid directed at Natsu, it burst into flames causing an explosion hitting Natsu. Smoke and flurry of sand covered the area clouding the lizard's view, when suddenly a fiery fist hits the lizards head making it stagger and stumbling on the ground but the lizard quickly regains it balance. Angrier and more hostile the lizard readied its talons. "Thanks for the meal, you almost got me there but it's my turn now NYAHAHAHAH!" said Natsu triumph. While Natsu was still busy boasting in triumph, the lizard dives in the sand like its water. When the crimson lizard dive out of the sand, Natsu snickered as he turned to his back and attack with all his might for one final blow "**FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST**"

The crimson lizard was still on mid air but Natsu's fiery fist drew closer, it whips its tail with great might causing its body to whirl on mid air and with lightning speed its tail hit Natsu with a tremendous force on the face knocking him unconscious on the ground.

Dumbstruck, Happy and Lucy shouted in unison. "EHHH!?. NATSU LOST TO THE LIZARD?" The lizard slowly turned its glaring eyes at Lucy and Happy, it grabbed Natsu on the back of his clothes using its mouth and slowly, it moves towards them whilst carrying Natsu. The two ran like foxes, throwing dust of sands as the lizard chased them. "WHY THE HELL DID WE HAVE TO TAKE THIS JOB" Lucy shouted with a regretful tone as she grabs a key from her pocket. "GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL, TAURUS!" A cow carrying an axe with a masculine humanoid body was conjured and it spoke commenting on Lucy's body. "SHUT UP AND DO YOUR JOB" cried Lucy. Taurus swings his axed with great might but the lizard threw the unconscious Natsu like a rag doll blocking Taurus sight, preventing him to attack and with lightning speed the lizard moves and attack from the rear using it's mighty tail like a whip.

The impact from the tail was too strong sending Taurus back to the Spirit Realm. The lizard grabbed the poor unconscious Natsu again and then continued to chase the two. Lucy sent her other spirits but they too, was defeated by the lizard and Natsu getting knocked out every time he regains consciousness. "Lucy you're useless" Happy complained. "Like you're one to talk" she angrily replied. The two kept running that they didn't even notice they were already in the town heading towards the zoo. The people whom they pass by looked for a brief moment at the fuss of the wizards and the lizard but dismissed it like it was an everyday commotion. They continued running, not paying attention to their surroundings, but then a sudden stroke of bad luck Lucy trips on a rock and felled to the ground. Lucy lied on the ground like a rag doll, she couldn't move, the shadow of the lizard loomed on her view as she cower in fear she shouted. "Please don't eat me". The lizard gave a surprised look as if it were saying "Huh?" the lizard put the unconscious Natsu on her back. Happy and Lucy were dumbstruck "Huh?" Happy jokingly spoke "It was getting exciting" Lucy got annoyed as she threw a rock aimed on Happy's face. "Come here and help me, you damn cat" They look around and see that they were already in the zoo. Suddenly, the Zookeepers came rushing towards the lizard petting and hugging it. **"**RADSU! You're back, you bad, bad, boy**" **Upon hearing the name of the lizard that chase them Lucy and Happy with a face of dismay muttered "That name explains a lot".

A few hours had passed since Natsu's defeat; he woke up angry and grumpy "WHERE IS THAT DAMN LIZARD? GYAAHHH" Natsu didn't notice but he was already in a train. Lucy spoke. "I guess that thrashing gave you a cure for your motion sickness huh?" Natsu replied "Huh?" he suddenly felt groggy and unable to move. "You spoke too soon Lucy" said by Happy. Lucy mildly laughs as she drinks her ice tea. "Anyway, I'm glad the job was done without incident"

Lucy was so happy because this was one of the jobs that Natsu didn't end up blowing anything and their pay wasn't deducted. With the money she earned from this job she's rent free for 6 months as she was lost in deep thought of a rent free house, she burst into tears of joy.

It was already 3 o'clock on the afternoon when their train arrived at Magnolia. Lucy stretched her arms to feel the cold breeze. "Finally back" Natsu came out of the train still a little pale and groggy. "Hey, shouldn't we be preparing for our training for the Grand Magic Tournament" Happy asked Lucy as they walk along the station. "Well, what are we waiting for? So shall we?" Lucy replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes.**

I apologize for having to update this only this time; I wasn't able to upload anything on the past few days, I kind of forgot. The story will emphasize on the Elder Scrolls V Skyrim and not on Fairy tail because I really intended it to be more journey of the Dragonborn and would be a long while before they arrived at Earthland, Fiore probably a chapter or two.

I'll get to that but I kind of run out of words to describe anime expressions especially those moments when a this guy said something stupid and the other characters react with a raindrop thingy on their head I don't know how to describe that.

**Chronology of the story**

The journey of the following story happened months before the Grand Magic Tournament Arc in fairy tail that arc was really just awesome at least for me though. The following scenarios could be happening at the events on morning, noon or night at Earthland, Fiore.

P.S If my English is bad, I'm sorry I'll try to improve it. English is like my second language. Well, everybody in my country does so there… Thanks for reading.

**Preparations Part I**

**Road to Riften**

Several days had passed since that night at the city of Whiterun, the tall mighty walls though a little crumbled had stood still but none dared to go at Whiterun. They were afraid of the curse of the Dragonborn, though the Companions were the exceptions they have to guard the camp of the refugees but it seems the companions are not the only exception. A woman named Lydia, a housecarl of the Dragonborn, had entered the sewer entrance to Whiterun, something boggles her mind and she needs to confirm it. After going through the maze-like sewer she found herself inside the dungeons of Dragons Reach, it was still intact. Here she saw many rotting corpse of prisoners, guards and even skeevers but she did not pay attention to the stench as she pass by, the main exit is blocked by huge pillars and stone. She turn around to find another way, moving those stone may cause the roof to collapse fortunately she found a cell with a hole connected to the sewers. It wasn't long until she felt a slightly cold breeze coming from a ladder, she climbed and it led her to the barracks near the main gate of Whiterun, it was half destroyed but the roof was still intact. She was too tired after going through a lot just to get inside Whiterun, she did not notice that it was already night, until she got out of the building.

All she saw was burnt houses and crumbled stones, not one life, not even a skeever crawled the streets, she walks aimlessly until she reach the Elder Gleam Tree that by some miraculous means it survived the fires and there, it stood still shining majestically. She heard a hammering sound nearby the tree she followed the sound and it led her at the Jorvaskr the home of the Companions, it stood still unharmed by the fires of that tragic night. She saw a man wearing a helmet with horns protruding from both sides turned upside down, studded leather for his body and waist, and a boots made of iron, working on the fires of the Skyforge. She knew who that was the uneasiness that boggles her mind was gone and supplanted with joy and excitement.

"My thane!" The Dragonborn turned his head and saw a woman wearing steel armor running towards him.

"I'm glad that you're still alive my thane but this is no place for you to be staying the Empire and the Thalmor may send a scout soon and ordered an assault" She solemnly said.

"I know, but I am still in need of preparations and this is the safest place for now" He continued forging.

"Preparations?"

"For my new quest"

"My thane, they will send a battalion again and this time with there will be more magical units"

"All the more reason I should be doing this"

"My thane…"

"And you can stop calling me thane I no longer have that honor, since the empire announced that I am a traitor, an irony though, since they were the one who betrayed me. Leave now, Lydia, so you may live in peace."

Her mind was filled with sadness and rage after hearing what he had said. They had been through many battles and adventures. She saw him do outrageous things, be it better or worse. She clenched her fists and then slapped the Dragonborn so hard that he froze on impact.

"SO WHAT? I AM YOUR SWORD AND YOUR SHIELD. I'LL FOLLOW YOU EVERYWHERE, OBLIVION AND BACK!" she angrily shouted, thumping her right arm on her breast plate.

"HEY! Why are you so mean to Papa?" shouted by a little blonde girl with blue eyes glaring at her.

Lydia eyes widened she was so surprised that she did not know to say. "Papa?"

The little girl ran and hid at the back of the Dragonborn "Papa, who is she?"

He smiled and as he look at the child "My housecarl"

"What is a housecarl?" the little girl curiously asks.

Lydia stood there curiously wanted to ask about the little girl but she knew better not to interrupt at the moment.

He patted her head "Lucia, I'll tell you later, okay? And it's passed your bed time"

"But I don't want to"

"Lucia…"

"Yes… Papa"

He sighed and then turns his gazed on Lydia. "Hey, Lydia could you take her inside Jorvaskr where going to head out tomorrow. And yes, that includes you"

"Eh?"

"I'll tell you the details tomorrow and there's a lot of food inside, eat, and take a bath too you stink like a skeever"

Though she wanted to ask about the child, she was so happy that did she forgot to ask and instead proceed to do what the Dragonborn had asked of her. "As you wish my thane"

It was another sunny cold day, on the road of Whiterun it was a fantastic view the place was surrounded by the grassy tundra and giant snowy mountains of Skyrim, a carriage carrying three people wearing hooded robes was traveling the road heading to Riften they were Lucia, Lydia and the hero they called the Dragonborn.

Lucia was looking at the site of the beautiful tundra, mesmerize at the sight of amazing things she saw like the mammoths and the giants that can be seen in a distance roaming the tundra.

"Papa, look that one is carrying a giant stick"

"Oh my, that is one huge _**stick**_"

"My thane? Why go to Riften" Lydia kindly interrupts.

"Well, I need some alchemy supplies"

"We could've just go to the College at Winterhold"

"That place is crawling with Imperials at the moment and besides the one at Riften is more fresh and better for yielding better potions"

"Isn't Riften under Imperial rule?"

"No, Maven Black-Briar is the one who holds power at Riften and besides the Jarl there is one of Ulfric supporters, I can use my rights as one of her thanes and my connections at the Thieves Guild plus Riften's corrupt system should prove useful too, come Thalmor or the Empire they will have a hard time tracking us there"

"My thane, forgive me, I sometimes forget that you're a thane throughout the nine holds and your deeds had reach even the citizens of Solstheim. Oh and weren't you going to tell me the details about this quest?"

"For now, all I can say is that this a divine mandate"

"On which divine? A fledgling Daedra? Azura or Meridia?" Lydia nervously asks.

"Two of the nine, Akatosh and Kynareth"

"Shor's bones" her eyes widened and the look of contempt filled her face, realizing that this quest was much bigger than the ordinary tomb raiding and fending a bandit raid or killing a dragon.

"Why are you so surprise? You were there when Meridia showed up suddenly lifting me up on air forcing me to be her Champion to kill some necromantic bastard"

"My thane, you've been a champion of many Divines don't they get offended that you serve many"

The Dragonborn snickered "No, they don't so long you use their prized weapons it was enough for them to spread their influence at least that's what Meridia told me"

"Sounds like you're a harlot of the gods, my Thane"

"What's a harlot?" Lucia curiously interrupted.

He mildly smiled as he patted Lucia's head "Oh, it's nothing you should know right now"

"If you say so Papa"

It was already dusk and the snow began to fall heavily they were on the road close to Ivarstead and Lucia slept like a rock while leaning on the shoulder of her father. Lydia was quietly minding the road, it was too quiet, she wanted to ask something to her thane but couldn't. After a few moments of hesitation, she finally mustered all the courage she could get and ask the question she was curious to ask.

"My thane, since when did you had a child, you've never mention her before and who is the mother?" she smiled like it was casual talk.

The Dragonborn gave her a solemn look. "I became a father on that night, found her lying under the Elder Gleam Tree"

"So you adopted her?"

"Yes and a No?"

"What do you mean?" Lydia said in confusion.

"Remember that child begging at the Elder Gleam Tree, the talkative one"

"Yes I do but what does that have to do anything about her?"

"Well, you see that child and this child is the same"

"What?" Lydia raised a brow in her surprised, she doesn't not know what to do and what to say after hearing that reply. "How?" she continued.

"On that night, this child she was directly hit by that cursed magic she was clinging to her last breath when I arrived and saw her lying on the ground, covered in blood and barely breathing, My healing spell wasn't able to heal her completely, the wound was too deep and severe to heal with my level of magic in restoration, I had no potions nor there was anyone on sight to help me, I prayed to the gods when I thought all hope was gone Akatosh and Kynareth appeared before my very eyes demanding for my service in exchange for keeping the child alive. My blood and the blessing of Akatosh saved the child but it seems my blood was too potent that it changed this child's appearance and soul.

"I don't understand, couldn't they just healed the child with their powers" answered Lydia.

"I don't quite understand their motives either, but this I know, her essence and my essence are now the same, she carries my flesh and blood, pride and joy, she… is my daughter. And yes, she too carries the power of a Dragonborn."

Lydia's face was about to raise brow she couldn't comprehend what he was saying she knows a little about the principles of magic from Farengar the Whiterun court wizard because that wizard couldn't keep his mouth shut about the benefits of magic and that Nords should embrace it. She knew what the Dragonborn had been saying was far from the reality of what magic of this Era can make but then again what does she know about the science of magic. Her mind was telling her not to ask anymore but she continued anyway.

"But what about her memory?" Lydia asked.

"Oh, Kynareth took care of that"

"Oh I see, sorry for asking my thane"

"No need to apologize"

Lydia stopped the horses, it seems that they had arrived at Ivarstead the snow was getting thicker it was dangerous for the child to keep traveling they had to spend the night in a tavern. The Dragonborn carried the child still asleep from the long trip as he head toward the tavern.

"My thane, I'll just put the horses on the stables, I'll join you in the tavern later"

He waved his hand gesturing do go on. The fire was just stoked when he entered the tavern the warmth from the fire was lukewarm perfect for relaxing. He saw Roberto the owner, half- asleep at the counter of the tavern, he poke him a little to wake him up.

"Wuu…" Roberto woke up and startled a bit, a fit and masculine man carrying a child wearing a hooded robe appeared in front of his eyes.

"Yes, what do you need?"

"Room for three and some meals"

"Oh I see that will be 40 septims follow me I'll show you to your room"

The room was close to the stoked fire, it was lukewarm and relaxing. He put Lucia, still sleeping like a log on the soft warm bed.

Roberto stood there and said. "It's yours for a day, supper should be ready soon, and breakfast as soon as you woke up. But my apologies for asking a dumb question but there seems to be only two of you"

"My steward should still be outside tending to the horses"

"I see my apologies" Roberto left the room scratching his head while feeling like a fool for asking a stupid question.

The day was sunny, not a single snow dropped from the sky. It was already noon when they left the tavern but it seems they will soon arrive at Riften by nightfall. Lucia was bored counting the trees and the goats they encountered, it was only interesting when some huge brawny men carrying hammers and claymores, marauders to be exact tried to attack and steal from their carriage. She saw her father, the Dragonborn, defeat the thugs with a single shout that sent them flying a few meters on the snow knocking them to sleep like they were rag dolls. She enjoyed what she had seen, but a little girl as young as Lucia should've not enjoy such violence, perhaps it was because of her Nordic blood that lust for glorious battle or perhaps just the effect of having given the Dragon's blood that drives one to have a must to dominate, whatever it was, the Dragonborn worries for his little girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Preparations Part 2**

**Riften**

The night sky was starry and clear, the moon shine in full, the city of Riften was foggy as ever. Lucia was still asleep at the back of the carriage, Lydia put the horses on the stables while her thane, the Dragonborn paid 300 gold as bribe for the guards to get an entry at Riften. As soon as they got an entry Lydia clenched her fist in annoyance.

"I swear, this place is as corrupt as the Imperial Empire"

"I know that, but this is how it is in Riften" he said with a solemn look while carrying Lucia that was sleeping soundly without care.

"I know that but still" answered Lydia but coming in this city made her anxious, she felt it, a gaze from somewhere but couldn't tell where, there were many but nothing happened it was like getting many needles pierce on your back.

"Our time here will be short we will leave shortly, after I get those alchemy supplies" said the Dragonborn.

"Aye"

As they walk along the foggy streets of Riften, he ordered Lydia to stand on her guard.

"You felt it right?"

"Yes, my thane but who are they?"

"I don't know but they if you judge from the gazes you felt they are probably thieves from the thieves' guild, they will try to steal something from us and I suggest you keep your sword and shield ready"

The coast was clear but none dared to steal; the streets were too quiet even after walking passed the tavern called Bee and the Barb where most of thievery takes place. This made Lydia more anxious but her thane kept a calm posture. After a few turns, they arrived at a fairly large house connected the port of Riften, it was a house bought by the Dragonborn back then when he become a thane of Riften, the house was called Honey Side Manor.

He gave the key to Lydia. "I should get my supplies, cook some food and take care of Lucia. My housecarl here had only been recently dismissed by the Jarl and was assign to another thane you should pulverize any intruder you see inside."

Lydia grimaced "With pleasure, my thane"

She entered the house it has only two floors; the main floor, where kitchen and the bedrooms are kept and a basement, where all the alchemical and enchanting tools are kept. The first thing she noticed was that there wasn't even single cob web inside; it was kept clean and tidy, it seems the previous housecarl takes her duty seriously.

She put Lucia that was still sleeping on the large soft bed, and then stoked the fire at the still, to keep the house warm. She was worn-out after the long ride from Riften she sat at the cooking pot waiting for the she Mammoth's snout to be cooked.

"Why does this meat, had to be sturdy? At this rate it will take 3 hours to be cooked. What a pain…Why did I have to crave for some mammoth's meat" she muttered in annoyance.

She fell asleep for a few minutes; she would have slept for hours if she didn't heard a clinking sound down at the basement. She slowly walks down the stairs, silently sneaking so she won't be seen. There she saw a brutish argonian it was wearing a brown belted tunic, the argonian was unaware of her presence the argonian was busy using the alchemy lab mixing some herbs and the like; extracting its magical essence. With her sword unsheathe she silently crouched towards at the argonian's back.

"Halt Thief" Her shield ready and sword pointed at the foe; she stood there glaring and ready pulverize the scaly bastard in front of her.

"I am no thief" the argonian answered in a rough voice then turned around revealing a brutish saurian features but on Lydia's eyes he looked like a crocodile standing on two-feet but with a shorter snout rather than a long one because of his buffed up body."

"Then why are you here? This place is own by one of the thanes of Riften" her sword at still pointed at the argonian

"I am simply borrowing this alchemy lab that no one ever uses" the argonian grimaced ignoring her and continuing with the mixing of his potions.

"Still this is private property and my thane is right here in Riften, leave now"

"Oh is that so, I am sorry but I cannot I am still in the middle of something here"

"Then you leave me no choice" She flung her sword at the argonian's neck. The sword gleamed when it met the light of the candles attached on the wall. The argonian stopped his mixing, putting his vial on the table.

Without warning, the argonian quickly grabbed her sword with his left arm the sharp steel blades that can easily through flesh were ignored by his tough scaly skin. He turned around with a wolfish grin then unleash a fast brutish punch directed at her stomach this made her stagger like a deer, the punch was strong if it weren't for her armor she would break a rib or two and passed out from that blow. While she staggers, the argonian followed his attack with a kick that sent her flying across the room on a cabinet filled with various vials of potion. Bottles of potions were scattered around her while she lied there struggling from her pain to stand up, the argonian grabbed a dagger from a weapon rack that was pinned on the wall, and slowly he walks towards her.

"I am sorry you leave no choice" He said as he whirled his dagger back and forth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes: This is just another side story, basically what was happening at Fairy tail before they clash.**

**A Fairy, Fairy tail tale?**

It was a hot afternoon, the streets of Magnolia was buzzing with people. It would have been just a normal hot afternoon if it weren't for the commotion Happy and Lucy were doing. Debris from destroyed building were scattered everywhere and Natsu was lying unconscious on the ground, steam was coming out of his body.

Earlier that day, Happy made Lucy touch a strange stone with an intricate design that he found at some strange ruins but he couldn't remember where. At the touch of the stone. the stone shone a faint blue light and turned Lucy into a frog like bear. Lucy panicked like the frog bear she is.

Natsu and Happy panicked and running here and there searching in every Alchemy shop or Magic Shop they came across but sadly couldn't found a potion or a spell that could dispel the magic. But when all hope was loss they've accidentally found A Certain Magic Shop, it is also the shop name. The shop sells odd's and ends searching through out the large number of magic collections in the A Certain Magic Shop catalog. They've found what they wanted, a particular magic item that dispels magic, all you have to do is hold it use it power.

A few moments later on a corner of an alley where the frog bear Lucy was hiding after giving the purchase item to Lucy. Flash of light, covered the area.

"(Sparkle)" SFX

It dispelled the magic and she turned back to normal but no soon after that, dark clouds loomed Natsu and Happy's vision and Immense dark aura and intent came out from Lucy, she turned herself to them and let out an eerie grin.

Moments after that, screaming was heard throughout the neighborhood.

"So you think you get away from me, HAPPY?" Lucy said while slashing Happy with a Death Scythe, a military item weapon imbued with strange magic that came from a spirit stone that came from another world, this item can enhance the wielder's physical prowess and the item can dispel energy, form from magic. According to the owner of the shop it is said a spirit of vengeance resides on the scythe that anyone who holds the scythe are more susceptible to go after for revenge.

Happy's face was filled with grim. "I, I, I, I'm sorry Lucy, I was just curious"

"Well, if a simple sorry is going to cut it we won't need this thing we call vengeance" Lucy's eyes sparkled blood-red.

"Scary Lucy is back, it Edolas all over again"

Happy flew higher on the air, he was about 30 ft above ground but Scary Lucy jump so high and slash on the air, and luckily Happy was able to dodge or would be cut in two. Lucy landed on the roof a house but then jump again continuing to slash Happy in two.

Every slash Lucy made a destructive wind that cuts even the hardest rocks.

"Stop moving you damn cat" Scary Lucy shouted.

"But if I do I will die"

"Cats have nine lives"

"But we don't"

"Well, you don't know that" Scary Lucy said still continuing to cut Happy in two.

"You don't either, so please Scary Lucy stop. I wont do it again I promise" Happy pleaded, while still fleeing for his life with tears from his eyes. Scary Lucy felt aggressive intent. She stopped jumping and landed on a roof of a tall building locating the where intent came to this, Happy was able escaped and hide himself on a corner of an alley and live to see another day.

She heard a snickering voice nearby. "Super Strong Scary Lucy... I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Natsu jumped and attack Scary Lucy with an all out attack breath attack.

"**ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"**

But Scary Lucy whirled her Scythe dispelling Natsu's flame and let out a scary grin.

**"Too weak"**

Scary Lucy whirled her scythe harder and sand from the scattered debris covered the area like smoke. Shocked from what he saw, he froze on mid air thinking what to make of Lucy's attack. He landed inside the sand covered area. Natsu's vision was limited because of the sand-storm, as he try to search for his adversary through the smoke he was suddenly hit by the front of the dreaded colossal scythe on his face. The force from the blow sent him flying unto the wall knocking him out cold. The sandstorm stopped and Scary Lucy maniacally laughed.

**"WA!HA!HA!HA!HA! WEAKLING!" **After laughing, the people on the area ran as fast as they could for their lives.

With no one to take out her anger she went on a rampage destroying more property. A few moments of hacking and slashing later the blood-red glow from Lucy's eye faded and then she collapsed unconscious on the ground was brought to the hospital by Happy, it seemed he was watching from a far.

And No sooner that day the legend of Lucy Hell-Scythe was born.

A day after Lucy's rampage, a repair bill was sent at Fairy Tail.

Making Master Makarov cry. "Again? Why?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Long night**

The presence he felt earlier was still there, it was like a wolf glaring and ready to pounce anytime when a prey lowered its guard. This made him anxious even though he has confidence in strength when dealing with this type of thugs, the silence of the background made it look like there were something unknown was hiding on the dark but he kept calm composure as he walks the stairs to lower grounds of Riften where the entrance to the sewer is located. A few turns after, he arrived at an Alchemist Shop it was a shop near the sewer. He opened the door was welcomed by an old woman. The old woman called to her husband about his order. The old man came out from his basement and greeted him.

"I could spare only 20 pieces and for a thousand gold" the old-man said.

"The hell is this?" the Dragonborn said with a look solemn look.

"Well, I told you those things are hard to come by"

"You were bragging about how you had 2000 pieces of this to spare"

"And last time it was only 500 gold for 40 " the Dragonborn said shrugging off the old man's answer.

"This is a rip off old man" He added.

"Well, this is this and that is that" said the old-man

"But I'm your regular here"

"So? I don't care"

"You old coot, this guy here save your hide a thousand times so you could continue making your stupid potions" the old woman interrupts breaking their conversation.

"Stuuuuupid? You damn woman my potions aren't stupid"

"Oh, really who makes a potion that makes you resistant to fire when swimming underwater? Well, I have news for you. You're already resistant to fire when you're on water"

"Damn woman you know nothing of my work"

"Old coot, yeah I do you're so called works lacks common sense"

They continued bickering, while the Dragonborn stood there watching them, thinking what to make of the situation.

"This going to be a long night" he muttered to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

**So Sorry couldn't upload for a while I did finish the story for a few chapters but I'm still editing them.**

**If you have notice i sometimes edit previous chapter because of grammar, so sorry...**

**Here's a short for you to read...**

**Preparations Part 3**

**Scale Impaled**

His yellow saurian eyes struggling to blink; he woke up with his scaly skin, feet, arms and tail bounded in silver shackles, he look around and realized he was hanging on the wall. A black haired girl wearing steel armor was sitting on a chair drinking tea, a few meters in front of him but her arms were covered in bandages. He mumbled to himself "How?" then he muttered "Tch…" trying to assess the situation his in. He was sure he was about to give her the final blow as he stared at the girl he tried to recall what happened but his head was still hurt and a bit shaky. All he remembered that the girl retaliated but he couldn't remember how but it doesn't matter now as soon as her master comes home he will be rotting in Riften's dungeon for the next few years or worse, he thought to himself.

He smirked and shouted at the girl."Hey"

"What is it, scum?" the black haired girl answered with a solemn look while drinking her tea.

He tilted his head; this widened his nostrils from his snout. It annoyed the girl; she stood up from her chair glaring at him.

"You called to me with that irritating look, are you looking for a beating?" She said while grabbing a few daggers from table.

"I think I had quite enough of that" He smirked again, hoping to provoke the girl for an opening, but in his mind he finds it funny when she speak to him with her Nordic accent.

She grinned.** "**Really? But I personally think you need more**" **

"Oh, quite the sadists aren't you?"

A flash of daggers answered him. One ended up on top of his head, the other two besides his lower body, it was triangular. The black haired girl, comb her hair sideward with her left hand and then raised a brow.

"Tell me scum, who are you?" she said.

"Just a wandering alchemist"

"I ask who you are not what you do in your pathetic life"

Although the girl was ready to throw a dagger on his snout, she controlled her temper. He observed for a moment trying to figure to say next.

"What I do defines me, it is who I am" he continued.

He heard a sudden stud. This time it wasn't daggers she threw; it was a silver double edged sword it was so sharp that when it landed close to his neck, that only that was left was the hilt. If it weren't for its hilt it would have gone through the wall, a few seconds later a bit of blood drip out from his neck, it seems that it cut him a little. The silvery sword hilt shined a faint light reflected by the candles, sweat came out of his saurian head but it can't be notice because of his scaly skin.

"Oops, so sorry my hands slip" she said in an extremely annoyed voice and while her right eye was twitching but she still sitting on the chair.

His eyes widened out of fear, his face become pale as he felt the tension on the air; the girl is extremely agitated the next thing she throws could be the end of him.

"I really hate scum with a pretense of a scholar" she said as she grabbed a dagger from the table, it was her last dagger. She was looking at it like she was thinking of something while playing with it; whirling it around on her hands. She smirked.

"Well, if you won't tell me who you are then die as a nameless bastard"

As she was about to throw the final blow, a low voice interrupted her.

"Hey"


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: **

Yeah I'm so sorry for this uber late update, I was supposed to update my story but I was on some kind of hell-camp deep inside a mountain "I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER" for a MONTH. Yep, you can guess there is no INTERNET there and gadgets were forbidden after dinner. I felt like I just got out of prison, not that I've been to prison it's just a metaphor, really!

Anyways, I almost forgot the black haired girl from the previous chapter was Lydia, I write it on the Argonian's point view though I'm pretty sure that was obvious because I received a mail from someone for that, I mean what the carp -.-.

**Preparations Part 4**

The Dragonborn made his way out of the shop with a glum look on his face he had gotten his supplies but for someone who supposed to get a large amount of items he wasn't carrying anything at all, it was because of his magical inventory which everyone in Tamriel uses and one of the magic discovered by the imperial wizards that is widely accepted in Skyrim. His item was stored on a tiny pouch attach on the side of his waist.

This magic creates a dimensional space inside a container it was cast on. Inside the items are stored in a compressed state, though its form is compressed, its mass isn't.

Such magic takes a toll on a carrier's body the heavier the item that was stored the more strength needed, but for the Dragonborn such a feat is as easy as a sweet roll.

The fog that covers Riften seems to grown thinner and the presence that was watching him earlier was gone or had improved at hiding but the Dragonborn paid it mind. He kept walking casually, along the foggy dark path. After walking a few blocks he reached the stairs. There were no guards; he dismissed this thought earlier because some guards tend to just waste their time at the tavern but it was strange there should be at least two or three guards on the street but there was none.

As he climbs the stairs he muttered to himself.

"Stingy old man, pulling a stupid stunt like that, could've have just given what I wanted from the start, if it weren't for his wife he'd be hanging from the ceiling right now"

He kept on muttering like a fool but that was only a pretense so that his enemies or would be enemies won't figure out what he was doing and continue observing if there are around. He was casting a spell that seeks out any life sign within an area though he could use one of his Thu'um he preferred it in a roundabout way. He saw 2 vivid red colors enveloped on humanoid figures; though they covered in hoods, he could see a bit of their figures to make an assessment on what they are. The other one was a woman with pointy ears, a mer, could be an Altmer or High elves he thought to himself but they were too high and mighty to be acting like a thief, or Bosmer or Wood Elves but they were too nice so it was probably a Dunmer or Dark Elves and the other one was a human, a man probably an imperial based on his small and slender size. They were hiding on a porch of a manor covered by thick fog above a house not far from where he was standing.

He continued walking it seems his adversaries or would be adversaries, does not intend to move only observe, there could be dozens or hundreds of them ready to ambush him on a corner. He could not care less how many they are, for hell hath no fury like the Dragonborn; is what he wanted to say but couldn't because that was arrogant and would ruin his heroic image.

So he kept it in his mind or maybe not.

A dozen of hooded men, mer, and khajiit wearing light leather armors came out of the thick fog and surrounded him; it seems they've used a magic muffling spell on their armors to avoid detection from spells. They were armed with enchanted swords and crossbows.

"Hold it" The male khajiit on the middle spoke, he seems to be their leader.

"…" He stared at the khajiit like he would on a skeever, he did not even draw his sword. He stood there waiting for the khajiit to do his business.

The khajiit pointed his sword at him and the rest readied their bows and swords.

The khajiit spoke in a rather shrill voice. "I'm sure you know, why were here Mr. Dragonborn"

He smirked. "I don't know, lost your marbles? Or perhaps you're offering a skooma? Sorry but I am not interested"

The Khajiit raised brow, a bit agitated. "It seems that crude helmet of yours is too thick for the message to get through that head of yours. Do you know what kind of predicament you are in right now? I don't know about dragons but right now you're alone and facing the strongest of the Blood King mercenaries"

His brows narrowed. "Okay… What business could you possibly have with me?"

"I am in a hurry, please move before I turn you into curry." He added. His expression did not seem change.

"Well, isn't that funny, I guess it's not bad of a line from someone about to die."

His sword was enchanted with fire it glowed red illuminating a bit of the surrounding area. The light of the fire touched the Dragonborn's face. He saw him with a stoic look, unfazed from his threats; standing there like he was watching and waiting for a skeever to wink. He was mocking them. Yes, them, who stand at the pinnacle of the mercenary guild Blood King the infamous underground guild who was within 2 years, rose at the top of the underground guilds of Tamriel. They were famous underground spell-sword's they weren't just ordinary mercenary thugs, they use magic and knows techniques for sneak attacks, sabotage or killing and they even have political connections. Each one of them is like a dozen imperial soldiers, so be it guarding a caravan or assassinating a king they are ready so long as you got the money.

The Khajiit growled in anger.

"REMEMBER LEAVE HIS HEAD INTACT, MAVEN BLACK BRIAR! WANTS HIS HEAD"

"Maven, huh…" He murmured. He was wandering earlier why there was no guards loitering around I guess this answers that his thought to himself.

"CROSSBOWS, FI-!"

The ground quake, a large area of Riften shook from the sewer, dungeon and the residential areas.

"FUS RO DA" An earsplitting thundering sound was last the thing he heard before passing out, a wave of unrelenting force cause by that sound hit them he and his men was sent flying like rag dolls a few meters from where they are. They couldn't move, helpless and frightened.

He saw him coming closer as he lay helpless on the ground, with his sword disarmed from his hand and his body struggling to move. He closes his eyes because that would be the end of him. His footstep were now close, so close, he was in front of him, he clenched his hand with all his might as he brace himself for the worse. But nothing, the Dragonborn walk passed through him and his men. He ignored them, completely.

The Khajiit, widened his eyes. "I guess you win" he murmured as he watch the Dragonborn fade away in the thick fog.


End file.
